


I will love you quietly by yuuago [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of I will love you quietly by yuuago read by Rhea314Summary: When Lalli wakes, he finds that someone has been keeping watch over him. He isn't surprised in the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I will love you quietly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413952) by [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago). 



**Title** : I will love you quietly   
**Author** : yuuago  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Stand Still Stay Silent  
 **Character** : Lalli Hotakainen & Emil Västerström  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : When Lalli wakes, he finds that someone has been keeping watch over him. He isn't surprised in the least.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5413952)  
**Length** : 0:09:13   
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/i%20will%20love%20you%20quietly%20by%20yuuago.mp3)


End file.
